Remember Us
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Takes place after 3x11. Regina goes back to FTL while Emma and Henry have the happy life that she had given them. Months later a heartbroken and grieving Regina uses an old spell that could transport her into Emma's dreams. Will she get her to remember what was forgotten? Will Emma remember even after Regina disappears not only in her dreams but in FTL for six months? Swan Queen


**I finally decided to write a Swan Queen Fic. It had to be done lol and if you read my fics my Regina shippings are all over the place. She's just so lovable :) Enjoy and the next ch will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything or the dialogue I borrowed from 3x11**

* * *

Title – Remember Us

Setting – Takes place after 3x11 "Going Home"

Prologue

The air was cold and it stung at her eyes as she turned away from Hook. She could hear the curse behind them and Emma knew it was only a matter of time before it engulfed everyone she loved and ripped them away from her and her son.

"Emma…"

That voice that always made her heart flutter in her chest… that voice that had always sounded so strong and fierce was now shaking and full of uncertainty. It was her voice that made Emma once again realize for the thousandth time that not only was she losing her family… she was losing Regina. She turned to her, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"There's something I haven't told you."

"What now?" she asked, exasperated. She didn't mean to sound annoyed but the turmoil of emotions inside her was making it difficult to keep herself in check. Looking at the brunette in front of her only made the aching in her heart worse. There was so much that Regina didn't know and would never get to know. Regina would never know she had unknowingly developed feelings for her these past months and that her feelings had only grown during their trek in Neverland. It was that moment when Regina had brutally freed herself from that tree and plunged her hand in Pan's chest for their son's heart then it clicked for Emma. Seeing Regina fiercely loving their son enough to break from Pan's trap had finally made her address her feelings. She felt something for her and to be honest Emma couldn't bare to tell her now even when their whole world was falling apart. She couldn't burden Regina with that. It was enough that the brunette was going to be separated from their son.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind… including your memories. It's just what the curse does."

_Remembering you is all I have left now, and I can't even have that? _Emma couldn't say those words out loud and the despair was evident on her face as Regina continued to explain.

"Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed… so these last years will be gone from both of your memories and we'll just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?" she asked, her green eyes finding Regina's.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't sound much like a happy ending," she pondered and Regina scoffed in disbelief.

"It's not," she whispered defeatedly. "But I can give you one."

"You could preserve our memories?" Emma asked hopefully. She could remember her family… she could remember the woman that she had grown to care for standing in front of her.

"No…" And just like that, that hope vanished and if it were possible Emma felt like her heart just broke a little bit more. "I can do what I did to everyone else in this town. I can give you new ones."

"But you cursed them and they were miserable," she said.

"They didn't have to be," Regina admitted and Emma felt the familiar flutter of her heart as Regina suddenly took her hand, holding it between them. "My gift to you is good memories; a good life for you…" She turned to their son and reached out her hand, beckoning him to come to her. She smiled at him and then looked at Emma, her gaze locking on her green watery orbs.

"…and Henry," she continued and Emma couldn't control the tears or the silent shuddering sob from escaping her lips. "You would have never given him up. You'll have always been together." Regina smiled as she said this, her voice cracking with a heartbreaking emotion that Emma could feel radiating off of her.

"You would do that?" she asked, awed at the sacrifice Regina was making. For so long Regina was hell-bent on keeping Henry away from Emma and now here she was sending them to have a good life without any reconciliation of who really raised him. She really had changed and Emma could see it.

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line you will have the life you've always wanted."

"But it won't be real."

"Well, your past won't but your future will," Regina said before taking a deep breath as if she were willing herself to stay strong at these next words. "Now go," she whispered, her brown eyes so full of emotion as she looked at Henry. "There isn't much time left. The curse will be here any minute." The evident of tears sounded in her voice as Henry wrapped his arms around her. She held him close and Emma watched her lovingly kiss Henry goodbye for the last time. She couldn't do this anymore, her eyes fixed on Regina. She wanted more than anything to pull Regina into her own arms and hold her for a first and final time but all that came out were tears and a look of despair. Her eyes then found her mother's and she was frozen with grief as Snow walked up to her.

Not only was she losing Regina but she was losing her mother… her best friend. She had finally found her parents after years of loneliness and now she was losing them again. She was losing everyone…

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Snow placed both of her hands on her face, gently holding her. Her eyes shinned with unconditional love and pride but also the same grief that Emma herself was feeling. Snow gently lowered her head, placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling back and smiling. She was loved after so many years of being unwanted. Her mother wanted her and now they had to let each other go once more.

Snow stepped back beside Regina and with one last look at her family and the woman she had spent so much time hating but now couldn't stand the idea of leaving, she turned and got into the yellow bug that would take her and Henry to their new life.

A happy life but a life without their family… a life without Regina.

* * *

Regina couldn't explain the deep turmoil of emotions she felt when she had given Emma her gift. She couldn't explain the tears that had threatened to fall time and time again at the thought of not only losing her son but losing Emma as well. She watched broken hearted as they got into that car and as she heard the curse rapidly approaching them from behind she began to rip the scroll in half. She crumbled it, her heart racing with grief and devastation as she thought about her son and about Emma and how that infuriating woman had managed to wedge herself into her heart. As promised, she closed her eyes and focused on giving them good memories, on giving Emma her memories of raising her baby boy.

It had only took less than a second but really it had felt so much longer. The scroll disintegrated in her hands and she opened her eyes. Purple magic glowed in her hands and she turned, facing the green smoke that was rapidly approaching. She raised her hands in the air and purple beams of magic shot into the sky. It deflected Pan's curse, destroying it entirely until all that was left was the purple cloud that would take them back to the Enchanted Forest. She had heard Emma driving away and she turned, watching through the purple mist as she lost the two people she loved the most and would never see again.


End file.
